In motor actuators of this kind, it is known to provide a torque control by sensing the current to the motor and disconnecting the supply to the motor when the measured current exceeds a predetermined value. A motor actuator of this kind is e.g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,012, in which it is further described that a timing circuit provides a possibility of having higher starting currents than the predetermined maximum current value. This described construction of the control system is intended to be positioned remotely from the controlled motor actuator, which is connected to the controller by two wires. If a feedback for the absolute position of the valve is needed, a potentiometer or digitizer is suggested, requiring two further wires for the connection to the controller.